Watashi no yūjin, watashi no senchō
by VeraMix1824
Summary: Aclaro: esto no es una secuela del anime o el manga, en parte tiene algunas cosas de ambos pero a la vez es una historia completamente diferente
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1:__Mi niñez_

Me llamo Nami, tengo veinte años, mi cabello es largo y ondulado color mandarina, mis ojos de color café y les voy a contar mi historia. Todo comenzó cuando tenía ocho años, provengo de una pequeña villa del Este, la cual se llama Villa Cocoyashi, allí solía vivir con mis padres Bellemere, Genzo y mi hermana mayor Nojiko.

Mi padre Genzo viajaba casi todo el tiempo asi que casi nunca estaba con nosotras, por lo que solo eramos mi madre, mi hermana y yo. En un dia como cualquiera, las tres fuimos al mercado a comprar alimentos para la cena, ese dia fue cuando lo conocí.

—Nami, ve a comprar verduras—pidió mi madre.

—De acuerdo—sonreí y fui al puesto de verduras, le di la lista y el dinero, el hombre ponía las verduras en el bolso y yo esperaba.

—Hola, me llamo Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy y me acabo de mudar aquí con mi papa, mi abuelo y mis hermanos mayores—dijo un niño presentándose ante mí.

Aquel niño de nombre Monkey D. Luffy era un joven de tez clarita, cabellos color negro azabache, una sigular cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo y un gran sombrero de paja que me sonreía. Al verlo tan alegre, no sé porque pero eso provoco que yo también sonriera, y en cuanto tome el bolso que me regreso el señor, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que ambos escuchamos el llamado de nuestras familias.

Pude ver que a Luffy lo buscaban dos hombres, uno era ya pasada la mediana edad, con el cabello color blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo también, solo que rodeándolo, el otro era un poco más joven aun con el cabello negro, algo largo y una cicatriz que daba algo de miedo bastante grande también en su ojo. En cuanto a los dos niños que debían ser sus hermanos, uno era rubio sin un diente y el otro moreno como Luffy y con pecas.

Al volver a casa nos llevamos la grata sorpresa de ver a nuestro padre esperándonos, él y mi madre se recibieron con un cálido beso provocando nauseas en mí y en Nojiko, después nos abrazó y juntos cenamos.

—Nami… ¿Quién era ese niño con el que hablabas en el puesto de verduras?—pregunto curiosa mi madre.

—Se llama Luffy, se acaban de mudar a la villa—respondí.

—Ah, pues si son nuevos es mejor darles la bienvenida… ¿No lo creen familia?—inquirió nuestro padre a lo que todos asentimos.

— ¿Qué tal si mañana los invitamos a almorzar?—sugirió Nojiko.

Dicho y arreglado, al terminar la cena nos fuimos a dormir y temprano a la mañana, mi madre, Nojiko y yo decidimos prepararle un pastel como regalo de bienvenida. Terminamos todas cubiertas de harina puesto que para hornear siempre hacíamos desastres.

Una vez que terminamos, mientras se horneaba, limpiamos el desastre que hicimos y ya, casi cerca del mediodía, mi familia y yo salimos directo al mercado en busca de Luffy y su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:__Mi Mejor Amigo._

Nuevamente el mercado se encontraba abastecido, en cada puesto pedíamos indicaciones de donde se podría encontrar la nueva familia hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cabaña al final de la villa, muy cerca de la playa. Toque timbre y en seguida me abrió nada más y nada menos que Luffy.

Al verme, sonrio gritando mi nombre y abrazandome, mi familia se presentó ante el del mismo modo y nos hizo pasar. Alli adentro conocimos a su familia, su abuelo Monkey D. Garp, su padre Monkey D. Dragon, y sus hermanos Ace y Sabo. Mi padre fue el primero en hablar y darle la bienvenida a la villa, estrechando la mano de ambos hombres, mi madre los saludo con un beso y yo y mi hermana nos presentamos ante los hermanos de Ace.

—Si no es mucha molestia señores, mi esposa, mis hijas y yo quisiéramos invitarlos a un almuerzo en nuestra casa—dijo mi padre.

—Oh vaya, muchas gracias por la invitación, aceptamos encantados—dijo Garp.

—Ace, Sabo, Luffy, cámbiense y vamos—ordeno Dragon.

—Si—exclamaron los tres niños.

En unos veinte minutos todos nos encontrábamos en el patio de nuestra casa, mis padres hablando con el padre y el abuelo de Luffy, y nosotros cinco jugando cerca de un árbol. Lo trepábamos y lo escalábamos, claro que con severos regaños de nuestros padres diciendo que tuviéramos cuidado.

Mi hermana Nojiko se llevaba muy bien con Ace y yo me divertia tanto con Luffy como con Sabo, pero mas que nada con Luffy. Desde aquel entonces, todos los días Nojiko y yo, luego de desayunar y luego de almorzar, íbamos a la casa de los Monkey D. a buscar a los tres hermanos y juntos salíamos a jugar.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no perdura para siempre, pero los momentos felices si, aquello lo descubri unos meses después, cuando nuestra pequeña villa fue atacada por piratas. La aldea fue incendiada, mi madre y mi padre tratando de protegernos fueron asesinados, Garp logro salvarme a mi y a Nojiko ordenando que corriéramos junto con Luffy, Ace y Sabo en dirección a un bote mientras él y Dragon luchaban, lamentablemente, y para mi desgracia, me atraparon.

— ¡Nami!—grito Luffy intentando regresar por mi.

— ¡Luffy vuelve!—ordeno Ace tomándolo y llevándoselo.

— ¡Luffy, Nojiko!—solloze tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

— ¡Nami!—exclamo Nojiko.

— ¡No, Ace, suéltame! ¡Lucha Nami!—vocifero llorando—¡Prometo que te salvare!

A partir de aquel momento todo cambio, me converti en una prisionera, yo junto con varios de los niños que habían secuestrado, ya todo estaba perdido, y asi fueron pasando ocho largos años. No he vuelto a ver ni a mi hermana ni a mis amigos, pero su promesa aun perdura en mi mente, confio en ellos, mientras tanto, tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar en lo que me han convertido: una ladrona de piratas.

Esta es mi historia, ahora soy conocida como Nami, La Gata Ladrona.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_ _Esclava._

Me han convertido en una esclava durante ocho largos años, los piratas que nos controlan nos han convertido no solo a mí, sino también a varios de nosotros, en ladrones. El capitán de aquella banda, Arlong, nos amenaza de muerte y nos castiga dándonos latigazos sino obedecemos sus órdenes, yo ya estoy llena de muchos de ellos, no por desobedecerlo, sino por intentar escapar de él en varias ocasiones, pero siempre, terminan atrapándome y castigándome.

No he sabido nada, absolutamente nada de mi hermana o de Luffy y sus hermanos, eso quería decir que han podido escapar y ahora seguramente vienen por mí. Muchos de los que ya llevan aquí conmigo piensan que no, que jamás van a volver por mí, pero yo no los escucho, sé que vendrán por mí.

Aún recuerdo el dia en que todo ocurrió, las casa incendiándose, los adultos siendo asesinados y los gritos de Luffy y mi hermana al ser capturada.

"_¡Lucha Nami! ¡Prometo que te salvare!"_

Como ya era costumbre, nuevamente intente escapar, y nuevamente me atraparon, llevándome ante Arlong para que primero me sermonee y después me de mi castigo.

—Nami, Nami, Nami, mi queridísima Nami, se ve que te gusta sufrir si constantemente intentas huir de mi—musito Arlong— En verdad me decepcionas, pues eres mi mejor ladrona e ibas a tener la suerte de ser mi esposa.

—Prefiero morir que ser tu esposa—masculle entre dientes.

—Pues vete olvidando ya de eso, puesto que mañana, tu y yo nos casaremos, y hoy, será tu ultimo dia de castigo—sonrio tronando los dedos.

Los subordinados de Arlong me colocaron en el suelo, e inmediatamente Arlong comenzó con los latigazos, con cada vez que yo intentaba escaparme, se le sumana un latigazo extra, ya ni se exactamente cuantos fueron los que me tocaron. Aprendi a controlar mi llanto ya hace años pues no quería verme débil ante nadie, una vez recibido mi castigo, me dejaron en una habitación la cual no era mia, parecía una…matrimonial…

—No…no…—solloce asustada al ver como Arlong entraba a la habitación.

—Si—sonrio el tirándome a la cama y desvistiéndome.

— ¡Capitan Arlong!—chillo uno de sus subordinados— ¡Nos atacan!

—Tks, luego volveré contigo—bufo yéndose.

Queria morir, realmente quería morir, mi ropa estaba tirada en el suelo desgarrada, gracias a Dios que aun conservaba mi sostén y mi parte de abajo, pero aun asi no pude controlar el llanto y llore. Despues de media hora vi como la cama estaba llena de sangre, y mi vista poco a poco se nublaba, antes de caer inconsciente, escuche un grito.

—¡Arlong!—escuche gritar una voz masculina—¡¿Dónde esta ella maldito?!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4:_ _Promesa y Pirata._

_Flash Back_

— _¡Luffy, Nojiko!—sollozaba Nami_

— _¡No, Ace, sueltamete! ¡Lucha Nami!—le grite—¡Prometo que te salvare!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esas palabras no las olvide jamás, ni tampoco la promesa escrita en ellas, mucho menos, olvidare el día en que no pude salvarla. Mis hermanos y yo logramos escapar hacia la que antes era nuestra villa, Villa Fucsia, allí, mi abuelo nos dejó a cargo de Makino y la familia Dadan.

Nojiko quería irse de allí a rescatar a su hermana, sin embargo, Makino la detuvo diciendo que la matarían antes de poder llegar a ella. Fue ahí cuando Ace creo un pacto entre él, Sabo y yo, entrenar día a día muy duro, hasta que todos no tengamos nuestros diecisiete años, no saldríamos al mar en busca de Nami.

A partir de ese momento, los tres entrenábamos dia y noche, Ace y Sabo fueron los primeros en cumplir diecisiete años, les deje en claro que seria yo quien rescataría a Nami y le daría una patada en el trasero a aquel pirata, pero ellos, solo buscaron información acerca de él. Según ellos, el pirata se llamaba Arlong, y había esclavisado a los pocos niños, entre ellos Nami, que dejo vivo y los convirtió en ladrones.

Frustrado de escuchar de como eran obligados a robar, a parte de ser cruelmente castigados, apenas cumpli los diecisiete me dispuse a partir en busca de mi amiga y salvarla.

—Nami—musite teniendo ya un barco y a mis hermanos.

—Traeremos a Nami pronto…lo prometo—aseguro Ace a Nojiko, quienes desde hace cuatro años comenzaron una relación.

—Preparate Arlong, lo pagaras—pensé en voz alta.

Emprendimos el viaje, y durante este, conocí personas que se convirtieron en mis nuevos nakamas, un espadachín de nombre Zoro, un cocinero de nombre Sanji y un francotirador el cual se convirtió en mi mejor amigo llamado Usopp. La verdad, ellos eran divertidos, y me ayudaban a olvidar los momentos dolorosos logrando hacerme reír como era en los viejos tiempos.

Navegue por dos días seguidos hasta que a lo lejos, pude divisar la isla y la Villa Cocoyashi, ya no faltaba mucho.

—Ace, Sabo, prepárense—ordene serio.

— ¡Si!—exclamaro mis dos hermanos.

"Solo espera Nami, espera un poco más y resiste, ire a salvarte cueste lo que cueste" pensé


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5:_ _Lucha por Nami._

Apenas atrancamos el ataque inicio, derrotábamos a los subordinados de Arlong con completa facilidad liberando a los prisioneros uno por uno, revisando cada rincón, de casa viendo si Nami se encontraba en alguna de ellas, pero no. Dirigí mi vista hacia la enorme mansión con la insignia de Arlong, sino estaba en la villa, entonces estaría allí adentro, y sin pensármelo dos veces derribe la puerta.

Gritaba con desesperación y rabia el nombre del desgraciado hasta que lo tuve en frente mío, solo vestido con unos pantalones y nada en los pies. Al verme, me reconoció en seguida y sonrió, me temí lo peor.

—Vaya vaya, uno de los tantos mocosos que logró escapar de mi—rio Arlong.

— ¡Arlong!—vocifere— ¡¿Dónde está ella maldito?!

— ¿Te refieres a mi futura esposa?—inquirió dejándome helado— Estuvimos a punto de tener nuestra luna de miel adelantada pero alguien nos interrumpió.

Senti como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir y una gran cantidad de ira acumulada toso estos años se liberaba, solamente di la orden a mis hermanos de buscar a Nami mientras que yo me encargaba de aquel desgraciado. Comenzamos una pelea, todos sus subordinados fueron derrotados fácilmente por Zoro, Sanji y Usopp, mas los dos primeros que este ultimo.

La pelea continuaba y ninguno de los dos caia, Arlong reia, no estaba lastimado en lo absoluto, yo en cambio, apenas podía esquivar sus ataques. En cuanto me disponía nuevamente a atacar llegaron Ace y Sabo cargando co una chica, la cual reconoci de inmediato.

—¡Luffy, la encontramos!—aviso Ace—¡Date prisa y acaba con ese desgraciado!

—¡Manda a ese desgraciado al infierno! ¡Mira!—chillo Sabo mostrando el cuerpo de Nami—No solo intento abusar de ella, tiene cicatrices de latigazos por todo el cuerpo.

—Eso es lo que se ganó por intentar escapar—sonrió Arlong.

—¡Maldito! ¡No te lo perdonare!—exclame.

Sentia como de repente, mis fuerzas y energías volvían a mi, acabando con aquel idiota de una buena vez por todas, liberando asi a nuestra querida villa. Llevaron a Nami al barco en donde comenzaron a curar sus heridas y en donde partimos de regreso a nuestro nuevo hogar, no sin antes, rezar ante las tumbas de los padres de Nojiko y Nami.

—Prometi que volveria por ti Nami…—musite viéndola una vez que terminaron de vendar su cuerpo—Ahora eres libre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6:_ _Libertad._

Despues de aquel grito no recuerdo nada más, caí inconsciente, pero mis otros sentidos estaban activos, podía sentir los brazos de dos jóvenes y después de uno, luego de eso, no sé qué más paso. Desperté en una especie de recamara muy diferente a la de Arlong, mi cuerpo estaba vendado y sobre una mesa había un un plato de comida y un vaso.

Con algo de desconfianza empecé a comer, al terminar recorrí la habitación encontrando un armario lleno de ropa, busque y probe varios conjuntos hasta que me decidí por una falda color cielo y una remera sin mangas color lila. Más tarde me dispuse a salir de la habitación dándome cuenta que me encontraba en un barco, y para peor, era un barco pirata.

Aproveche para escapar y buscar ayuda, encontré una pequeña villa a la cual intente advertir sobre los piratas, pero los aldeanos me dijeron que me tranquilizaran, que esos piratas protegían la villa nombrándola como suya y que nadie podía acercarse. Eso me extraño, pero olvide todo eso cuando una mujer de cabellos verdes me acompaño a un bar en donde me ofreció un poco de comida y beber la cual rechace puesto que ya había comido.

Los piratas que protegían la villa habían salido junto con una aldeana en busca de provisiones, según aquella mujer, ellos habían sido los que me salvaron y que ellos querían hablar conmigo en cuanto regresaran. Algo no muy confiada decidí aceptar y mientras esperaba, decidí recorrer el pueblo, admito, que se sentía extraño recorrer las calles sin la necesidad de robar.

Senti una opresión en mi pecho, no era dolor, era felicidad, corrí por todas partes, incluso me adentre al bosque, por fin, luego de ocho años de esclavitud, dolor y sufrimiento, libre soy. Comence a reír y a llorar, no se cuál de las dos hice primero, solo comencé a disfrutar de aquella cálida sensación de libertad.

— ¡Soy tan feliz!—exclame a los cuatro vientos—Finalmente…finalmente…soy libre…y lo primero que hare es…

En eso una imagen de un chico apareció en mi mente.

—Luffy…—susurre al borde del llanto.

—Disculpa…¿Eres Nami?—inquirio una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me voltee para encontrarme con tres jóvenes, dos de tez morena, uno con el cabello verde y el otro negro, mientras que el tercero era rubio, se presentaron ante mi como la tripulación pirata que custodiaba esta isla, el de cabello verde se llamaba Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, el de cabello negro Usopp y el rubio Sanji. Con amabilidad me pidieron que los siguiera, puesto que su capitán quería hablar conmigo.

No confiaba mucho en los piratas, sin embargo, debía mostrarles mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado, asi que los segui sin replicar hasta una pequeña casa de madera en un árbol de la cual colgaba una escalera. Los mire extrañada y ellos me indicaron con la cabeza que tenia que subir, asi que lo hice con sumo cuidado.

—¡Nami!—grito una chica corriendo hacia a mi llorando y abrazandome.

—No…no…¿Nojiko?—tartamude asombrada.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7:_ _El Pirata Monkey D. Luffy y La Navegante Nami_

No lo podía creer, tenía que ser un sueño, pero, parecía tan real, en verdad, era Nojiko, en realidad era mi hermana mayor la que me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas llorando. No pude contener mis lágrimas e hice lo mismo, le correspondí el abrazo llorando de la felicidad, y ahí me di cuenta, si Nojiko estaba aquí entonces…

—Me alegra de que estés bien Nami—me voltee y vi que el dueño de la voz era nada más y nada menos que Luffy—Te prometí que te salvaría.

A la derecha de Luffy se encontraba Ace y a su derecha Sabo, como habían cambiado los tres en ocho años, así que ellos eran los piratas que me salvaron de Arlong, sin siquiera pensarlo corrí a abrazarlos a los tres. No pare de darles las gracias por haberme salvado y por haber mandado a Arlong al infierno.

Entre ellos y la tripulación de los chicos decidimos realizar una fiesta, con sake, comida, que Sanji preparaba, e incluso, competía contra Zoro a ver quién era el que más bebía. Todo era como antes de que ocurriera aquel accidente de hace ocho años el cual nos había separado, contamos anécdotas, Luffy, Ace y Sabo pertenecían a tres diferentes tripulaciones, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp eran parte de la tripulación de Luffy, mientras que los nakamas de los dos hermanos los esperaban.

Para mi sorpresa, Nojiko también formaba parte de la tripulación de Ace, solo por el hecho de que Ace era su pareja y quería recalcarlo, Sabo había conocido a una chica que lo esperaba de nombre Koala. Cada uno había hecho lo suyo en estos dos años y a decir verdad me sentía feliz por ellos.

—Nami—interrumpio Luffy—Unete a mi tripulación y se mi nakama.

Cabe decir que casi me atraganto con el sake, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban Luffy me estaba pidiendo que formara parte de su tripulación pirata, e incluso estaba en frente mio extendiéndome una mano para que aceptara. Admito que los piratas los odio, pero con esto, me doy cuenta de que no todos los piratas son como Arlong, Luffy no lo era, asi que sin más que discutir lo abrace aceptando formar parte de su tripulación, mi nuevo puesto era: navegante.

—Monkey D. Luffy el Pirata y Nami la navegante—sonrio Nojiko.

—Te queda mejor que La Gata Ladrona Nami—se burlo Ace.

—¡Brindemos!—bramo Sabo.

—¡Salud!—exclamamos todos


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:_ _Dos Años Después…_

Dos años han pasado, muchas cosas han pasaron, Ace fue asesinado en frente de Luffy y Nojiko, provocando que ninguno de los tres, también Sabo, regresaran a la villa y de allí no salieran por varios meses. Antes de la muerte de Ace nuevos nakamas se nos unieron a mi y a Luffy, un pequeño niño de quince años llamado Tony Tony Chopper, el medico, una mujer de unos veintiocho años de nombre Nico Robin, arqueóloga, un carpintero de nombre Franky de unos cinco años mayor que Robin y un músico que siempre llevaba un traje de esqueleto de nombre Brook.

Todos y cada uno de ellos intentaban consolar a los dos hermanos y yo mas que nada a mi hermana, puesto que ella, antes de que su amado fuera asesinado, iba a decirle que esperaba un bebé. Me sentí mal, por ambos, Nojiko había perdido a la persona que amaba y el bebé a un padre realmente maravilloso

Dos largos años nos mantuvimos ocultos en la villa, tratando de animarlos, en cuanto nacio el bebe de Nojiko, que fue varon y salio idéntico a su padre solo que con los cabellos de mi hermana, esta decidio llamarlo Ace en conmemoración a su padre. Ese adorable niño empezaba a curar poco a poco los corazones de Nojiko, Luffy y Sabo, quienes comenzaban a reir nuevamente.

Al no tener a Ace, no tenia sentido seguir viajando, asi que mi hermana decidio permanecer allí en la villa y criat a su hijo como cualquier madre común y corriente, Sabo regreso al lado de Koala, esta vez decidido a protegerla a toda costa. Finalmente, el sentido de aventura de Luffy se recupero y volvimos a nuestro viaje en busca de nuevos desafíos.

—Luffy…Ace estaría orgulloso de ti en estos momentos…—sonreí acercándome a el.

—Si, se que él no le gustaría verme asi—musito colocando su sombrero en su cabeza.

—Oye, nunca te pregunte…¿De donde sacaste el sombrero?—cuestione.

—Un pirata…que me salvo hace años atrás—respondio Luffy.

Desde que volvimos a surcar los mares mis sentimientos hacia Luffy comenzaron a cambiar, a decir verdad los dos cambiamos mucho en estos dos años, él se había vuelto mas fuerte, mas alto, un poco mas serio y maduro, en su pecho ahora yacia una cicatriz en forma de cruz producto del asesino de Ace.

Cada tanto notaba a Luffy frustrado mientras se tocaba esa cicatriz, muchas veces pensó en quitarse la vida para estar junto a Ace, pero tato yo como el resto de la tripulación se lo impedíamos. Aunque esas ideas locas se le fueron de la mente, aun no lo supera, pero sabe que puede contar con nosotros, pues somos sus nakamas.

—Nami…gracias…—agradeció Luffy tomándome de las manos—De no ser por ti, jamas hubiera superado lo de Ace.

—Eres mi mejor amigo Luffy, sabes que siempre estare contigo—musite abrazandolo, cosa que el me correspondio.


	9. Chapter 9

Al separarnos del abrazo nos miramos a los ojos, vi cómo se acercaba a mi y yo sin siquiera saber porque, también me acercaba a él. Al tener nuestros cuerpos ya pegados lo siguiente en moverse fueron nuestras cabezas.

Con lentitud nos acercamos cerrando nuestros ojos, seguimos así hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Inconscientemente rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el rodeo mi cintura con los suyos, y continuamos en la misma posición hasta que el aire nos hizo falta. Con sus brazos aun temblorosos acaricio mi cabello, llevando un mechón hacia su rostro oliéndolo, después se dedicó a acariciar mi rostro, pude ver que de sus ojos brotaban… ¿Lagrimas?

—No quiero perderte Nami, eres la persona más importante en mi vida aparte de mis hermanos—sollozo Luffy—Por eso…no quiero perderte…ni tampoco que te alejes de mí.

—Luffy…—musite al borde del llanto y acariciando su mejilla.

Luffy volvio a besarme, esta vez con mucha desesperacion y miedo, mientras lloraba, yo le correspondia de la misma forma o como podia, al separarnos nuevamente, Luffy se alejo poniendole traba a la puerta y despues volverme a besar mientras me recostaba en la cama, entregandonos el uno al otro. Mi dulce capitán cayo rendido a mi lado luego de un par de horas y los dos nos dormimos abrazados esa noche y unidos.

—Luffy…—le susurre al oido—Te amo...

—Tambien te amo Nami—me dijo el antes de quedarse dormido.

_El amor que surge a traves de la amistad es comun, sin embargo, no todos funcionan. El amor de Luffy y Nami siempre fue mas alla de una simple amistad, tal y como lo fue el de Nojiko y Ace_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10:_ _Mi Capitan, Mi mejor amigo y…¿Mas?_

Monkey D. Luffy, en la niñez, fue mi mejor amigo, después se convirtió en mi capitán sin dejar de ser mi mejor amigo, ahora, se convirtió en el hombre del cual me he enamorado. Luego de aquella noche de pasio desperté y lo encontré sentado en la cama ya vestido tomando el desayuno, al verme despierta me dio un beso de buenos días, todo cambio a partir de entonces.

Nuestras aventuras continuaron, Luffy pudo vengar a los dos hombres que fueron responsables de la muerte de su hermano, un pirata llamado Kurohige, que fue quien lo entrego a las autoridades y un marino de alto rango de nombre Akainu que fue quien lo asesino. Despues de eso, Luffy logro una meta que muchos no lograron, al ser el mas fuerte de todos, vencer a piratas que incluso eran mas poderosos que él fue proclamado el Rey de los Piratas.

Nuestra tripulación continuó viajando hasta que se disolvió, Luffy y yo regresamos a Villa Fucsia en donde nos esperaba Nojiko con el pequeño Ace ya con tres años de edad y Sabo y Koala esperando al igual que yo. Celebramos nuestra unión con nuestros nakamas, la familia de Luffy y Sabo, y nuevos amigos que conocimos durante nuestras aventuras.

—Nami, ten paciencia, solo un poco mas—intentaba calmarme Chopper—Lo tengo…es un niño.

Chopper lavo el niño y me lo entrego, dejando pasar por fin a Luffy quien casi destruia la casa de los nervios, nuestro bebe era un niño similar a Luffy, pero con mis ojos, queríamos llamarlo Ace, pero ese ya era el nombre de su pequeño primo, asi que optamos por un nombre que tenga relación con Ace.

—Ace pertenecia a una banda de piratas cuyo capitán se llama Edward…mmm…—pensó Luffy—¿Qué tal Eddie?

—¿Eddie? Me gusta—sonreí pasándole a mi esposo nuestro encantador bebe.

—Bienvenido mi pequeño hijo, Monkey D. Eddie —lloro Luffy de la felicidad.

El bebe de Sabo y Koala resulto ser una niña, a la que llamaron Aice, similar al nombre Ace, pero en femenino. Luego de tantos años, por fin, todos vivíamos en paz y felices, por el momento, ya que al ser el pirata mas buscado por el gobierno, sabia que tarde o temprano darían con nosotros, pero eso no nos preocupaba, cuando llegara el momento, estaríamos preparados.

—Mi Capitan…mi mejor amigo…—musite.

—Mi Navegante…mi mejor amiga…—susurro Luffy.

—La/El Mujer/Hombre que amo—dijimos los dos antes de unirnos en un calido beso


End file.
